Así paso
by Luka-sama
Summary: por que no sabes como paso, todo fue tan rápido y extraño, enamorarse de una chica que no conoces es algo confuso, pero no había nada por hacer, solamente observarla a lo lejos en aquel café donde la viste por primera vez, y desear, desear con poder hablarle y que ella se enamore de ti como tu ya estas enamorado de ella.


Fairy tail no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Se me ocurrió esta idea mientras escuchaba música, además llevo bastante tiempo sin subir pequeñas historias, así que pensé…por que no escribirla.

**Así paso**

Miras el reloj varias veces algo nervioso y confundido, ya han pasado diez minutos y ella aun no llega.

El café ya está frio.

Tú estás aburrido.

Realmente debiste hacerle caso al bastardo de tu mejor amigo y dejar de ir a esa cafetería, pero no puedes, ya es algo que no puedes evitar y se ha vuelto tan indispensable como respirar.

Verla a ella.

Bufas un poco bajo y vuelves a mirar de reojo a la puerta sin ningún resultado.

¿Si le paso algo malo?

Intentas evitar pensar en ello, pero la ansiedad queda en tu corazón…no queráis verla lastimada o herida, matarías a quien le hiciera daño.

Vuelves a ver el reloj y descubres otros cinco minutos atrasados.

Quieres correr a buscarla, pero no sabes donde vive.

Con fuerza te sujetas la bufanda en tu cuello y miras con enojo a tu café, como si el tuviera la culpa de tu desgracia.

Una de las meseras llega a tu mesa y te pregunta que quieres, sonríes de manera falsa mientras niegas…nadie puede darte lo que ocupas.

Fue hace seis meses, tú estabas enojado por haber peleado y roto con tu novia, también había un gran aguacero que te puso de peor humor, odiabas la lluvia. Como no tenías un buen día, pensaste que tomar un café no sería mala idea, calentar el cuerpo era una necesidad…pero sorpresa…habías dejado la billetera en tú casa, estabas mojado, sin novia y con un humor horrible.

Pensaste en irte….ya no había nada que te esperara en ese lugar.

Estabas jodido y querías estar solo.

Pero ella apareció, sin decir nada, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio puso un café frente a ti. La confundiste con una mesera (una muy hermosa) y le explicaste que no habías pedido nada. Ella sonrió. Tú quedaste perdido en la hermosa curva de su cara.

-creo que lo ocupas más que yo, no tengo ganas de un café hoy-

Después de decir aquello, la chica salió del establecimiento, tú te quedaste viéndola con sorpresa.

Sin saber por qué, esa noche pensaste en ella…luego te dormiste.

Pasaron los días y la olvidaste, en tus recuerdos solo quedaba un hermoso destello rubio.

Pero el destino no quería eso.

Otro día paso lo mismo, llegaste a ese extraño café totalmente empapado, pero esta vez no por la lluvia, un conductor te había mojado al haber pasado sobre un charco de agua y tú que ibas como peatón sufriste las consecuencias.

Nuevamente mojado y con frio, pensaste en el café.

Tenías dinero…después de la última vez te aseguraste de salir siempre con dinero.

Pediste un café a la mesera, luego la viste.

Sentada en una de las mesas con varios libros a su alrededor, una hermosa chica rubia que reconociste de inmediato, sus ropas eran algo ajustadas y mostraban su hermoso cuerpo, su cara era jodidamente perfecta para ti, incluso con los anteojos que tenía para la lectura se veía sexy.

Debiste verte como idiota ya que la mesera rio antes de decirte su nombre.

Lucy.

Sonaba a gloria.

Pero había un problema…un jodido problema rubio.

Un chico de cabello rubio y mirada irritante la saludo con un beso en la boca…tenía novio. Eso debió ser suficiente para dejar de espiarla, pero no pudiste.

Fuiste varios días hasta hallar su horario, solo iba a determinado momento a ese café para estudiar, la camarera quien se hizo tu portadora de información, te comento que ella le parecía relajante ir a estudiar, agradeció al cielo que su novio casi nunca iba.

La observaba siempre que podía, verla era su más anhelado momento del día.

Ella era hermosa.

Sus amigos más cercanos que se habían enterado del asunto, lo regañaron, le dijeron que dejara de hacerlo, que era malo para él…pero no le importo.

Ellos no comprendían lo que pasaba.

Ella era especial.

Siempre sonriéndole a las meseras con humildad, le daba dulces a los niños que tropezaban en su mesa, se concentraba mucho en su lectura, cuando escribía tenía caligrafía perfecta, su sonrisa era jodidamente hermosa y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que nunca vio a nadie.

Pensó en acercarse a ella…como amigo claro.

Pero no podía.

Él no quería ser amigo de esa chica, él deseaba ser algo más de Lucy, quería enseñarle más del mundo y como perderse en el otro.

Era ridículo.

Solo había hablado con ella una vez.

Solo sabía lo que le decía la mesera de ella…entonces…porque estaba tan obsesionado.

Negó con su cabeza y se puso de pie, ya era hora de volver, ella no había ido hoy.

La mesera lo miro apenado de que la chica faltara, él no pudo más que sonreír de manera algo nostálgica.

Después de seis meses de acoso, era la primera vez que faltaba.

Si querer llegar a casa, camino por el parque con mal humor, después de eso, una ligera lluvia empezó a caer para joderle la vida.

No corrió.

No se escondió.

Solamente vio de mala manera al cielo.

Alguien debía burlarse de él en su cara.

Al bajar el rostro…la vio.

Su boca se abrió de la impresión al ver a la hermosa chica rubia sentada en el parque, estaba en una banca con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no parecía importarle la lluvia, incluso distinguió los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

No supo que hacer.

Pero él siempre fue impulsivo.

Hizo lo que debió haber hecho hace meses.

Te sentaste al lado de la chica, si ella lo noto, no pareció darle importancia.

Que deberías decirle a alguien como ella.

Hola, eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, sé que tienes novio, pero no te importaría al menos ser mi amiga aunque creo estar enamorado de ti.

Sonaba estúpido.

-deberías taparte de la lluvia-susurro la chica para su sorpresa.

La vio de reojo y noto como ella no lo veía.

-creo que es igual para ti-contesto con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Luego la chica soltó una risa…no una de sus hermosas risas…esta era de ironía y tristeza.

-que se joda la lluvia-respondió de forma grosera la chica.

La miraste sorprendido, nunca la habías escuchado decir algo así, pero eso te confirmaba que era una chica diferente.

Eso te gusto.

-pobre lluvia culpándola de cosas así, ella es inocente-hablo con falso disgusto.

La chica lo noto, porque de reojo la vio sonreír levemente.

-siempre pensé que era hermosa, pero hoy siento que se está orinando sobre mí-dijo la chica de manera enojada.

Soltaste una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Esa chica era genial.

Luego ella se unió a tus risas.

La gente que pasaba a su alrededor, los miraba extrañados. Dos chicos en pleno aguacero riéndose como maniáticos, no era algo muy normal.

Luego que dejaron de reírse tú la viste con interés.

-¿mal día?-

Aun estabas preocupado por ella.

-termine con mi novio, el idiota pensaba que podía engañarme y que yo no terminara con él-gruño la chica con incredulidad en su voz.

Tú la miraste con incredulidad, definitivamente matarías a ese chico.

Por idiota.

-que se joda con la lluvia que le hace pipi a todos el día de hoy-gruñiste de manera infantil.

Ella rio nuevamente y por primera vez te volvió a ver.

Tú te perdiste en su mirada chocolate.

-Lucy Heartfilia-hablo ella con una sonrisa adorable.

Tú te mordiste la lengua para no gritar emocionado.

-yo me llamo…-comenzaste a decir

-Natsu Dragneel-te interrumpió ella.

La miraste incrédulo y alegre de que ella te conociera.

Ella se regocijo de tu impresión.

-Levy la camarera no deja de hablarme de ti, dice que eres mi acosador personal-hablo ella con diversión.

Tu cara se volvió roja de la vergüenza y te arrepentiste de decir tu nombre a la no tan confiable camarera.

-perdón-susurraste viendo al suelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-al principio me asuste, pero no vi nada de malo que un chico lindo me observara-admitió ella con sinceridad.

Te volviste a sonrojar, pero no de la pena.

Ella creía que eras lindo.

-¿te parece ir por un café?-le ofreciste.

Ella te vio con una ceja alzada.

-acabo de terminar con mi novio y ya quieres coquetearme-comento ella de manera suspicaz.

No te lo iba a dejar fácil.

Te encogiste de hombros.

-si no me acerque antes fue por el imbécil de tu exnovio-afirmo de manera segura.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

Luego suspiro.

-debiste hacerlo, el imbécil me engañaba antes de conocerte hace tiempo-

-¿me recuerdas?-

-fue difícil ignorar a un tipo que rompe con su novia en medio parque, le da su paraguas a una niña con su gatito y que llega a una cafetería mojado hasta los pies-

-vaya no sabía que me viste-

-fue coincidencia, pasaba por ahí-

-¿el café?-

-ocupabas algo bueno ese día-

Ambos se sonrieron.

La lluvia aún seguía sobre ustedes.

-Creo que acepto un café-dijo al fin la chica.

Tú sonreíste.

Ambos partieron juntos.

Fue el mejor café de sus vidas, el ambiente fue alegre y al día siguiente ambos tuvieron un gran resfriado, fueron amigos durante unos meses, le hiciste bromas y ella te pegaba en ocasiones, luego se hicieron pareja, rieron y lloraron juntos en sus momentos difíciles, paso el tiempo, pelearon varias ocasiones y muchas otras rieron juntos, pasaron el tiempo juntos.

No te arrepientes de haber esperado.

Ella se alegra que la encontraras ese día.

Así paso todo.

Solo fue una serie de eventos que se unieron.

Tú le agradeces al cielo que ella este a tu lado ese día.

Por qué verla llegar a tu lado con un hermoso vestido blanco el día de su boda.

Fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar

**Fin**

Nunca escribí nada de esta forma narrativa, pero diay, esto se escribió solo, yo solo seguía las ideas en mi cabeza.

Espero les guste

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
